


The Butt-Holding Dance

by facethestrange



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Dancing, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Humor, macarena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Ivanova teaches Delenn how to dance a traditional Earth dance known as the macarena.





	The Butt-Holding Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).




End file.
